An indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus, having an axial fan, has been proposed conventionally. Such a conventional indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus is equipped with a casing in which an air inlet is formed in the upper part and an air outlet is formed on the lower side of the front surface. The casing accommodates an axial fan provided downstream of the air inlet, and a heat exchanger provided downstream of the axial fan (see Patent Literature 1, for example).